Dog Fanatique ?
by Akira-Nanazaki
Summary: En se promenant dans les couloirs, Severus tomba sur un chien...sa véritable personnalité sera révélé.


Severus Snape, la terreur des cachots, se promenait dans les couloirs, en pleine nuit, de l'école. Le Terrible professeur cherchait minutieusement un élève, autre que se Serpentard, qui traînerait dans les couloirs après le couvre feu en vue de lui faire perdre quelques points. Potter, peut-être ? On pourrait presque l'entendre dire « petit, petit... ». Malheureusement pour lui et heureusement pour les autres, il ne vit personne après le couvre feu. Le maître des cachots repartit finalement dans son antre, assez triste. Encore une soirée de perdue. Il se déplaçait dans le château, la mine abattu et les bras ballant, en contradiction avec ses airs supérieur d'habituellement. Alors qu'il marchait la mine défaite, un animal ,de grosse taille, semblable au Sinistros, surgit de nulle part et lui sauta dessus. Il tomba durement au sol, le « monstre » sur lui. En tombant, Snape ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri pas très masculin. La bête se releva, descendit du professeur et commença, à ce qui semblait être, une danse de la victoire.

_HAHAHA ! Bien fait le graisseux ! Je suis si fier de moi~_

Le graisseux en question se releva en râlant. Quand il se tourna vers la cause de sa chute, il vit un énorme chien noir qui semblait tout foufou. Bien vite, une lumière s'alluma dans le regard impénétrable, en temps normal, de Severus. Ce dernier regardait le chien comme si c'était la 9éme merveille du monde et d'un coup, il fonda sur le canidé, le prenant dans ses bras pour lui faire un gros câlin.

_HEEEE ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me fait le Servillus ? depuis quand est-ce un... Fanatique de chien ?_

Le maître des potions commença à faire des papouilles au chien, il embrassait son crâne et son museau, il caressait les poils soyeux du toutou. On aurait presque pu entendre des « Kyaaa » hystériques comme une fan devant son idole.

_Franchement...je n'aurais jamais cru ça de Snivy...mais...il est chou comme ça ! _

- Il est mignon, le chienchien à son Sev', hein ? OOOhhh t'es trop adorableuuuhhh !

_Euuuh...il a fumé quoi le Sév' là...c'est sûr, il a sniffé trop de bonbon au citron qu'à proposer le directeur... _

La terreur des potions continua de gazouiller en papouillant le chien qui n'était autre que Sirius sous sa forme d'animagus. A force de caresses de Snape, Black commença à se mettre sur le dos, demandant au professeur de lui caresser le ventre. Le chien aimait beaucoup les caresses de Severus, il ne pouvait s'empêcher se fermer les yeux de plaisir.

_Hmm...c'est trop bon ça...Il est vraiment doué de ses mains. Je me demande si...ça serait aussi bon si j'étais sous ma forme humaine. Bizarrement, j'ai l'impression que ça serait aussi bon._

Sirius se mit à couiner de plaisir, il sentait la main du maître des potions se balader sur son ventre. Il aimait ça. Depuis toujours, Severus adorait les chiens, il les aimait énormément et pouvait rester des heures accroché à un chien mais ses parents, n'en voulait pas...d'ailleurs, c'était à peine s'ils voulaient de leur propre fils. Presque une heure passa ainsi, le maître des potions et le chien ressemblait, hormis leurs apparences, à des Bisounours. C'était pas tout les jours que la terreur des cachots se transformait en Bisounours capable de faire des mamours à quelqu'un pendant des heures.

_Wohaa...j'aime ça mais j'ai mal au dos à force de rester comme ça_

Rapidement, Black voulu que Snape le lâche mais celui-ci n'en avait cure et continuait ses caresses. Sirius essayait de calmer les envies de son corps mais avait du mal. En effet, à force de caresse trop près ou carrément sur le kiki du chien, ce dernier avait commençait à s'exciter.

_Dumby en mini-jupe...MacGo en danseuse étoile...Rusard et Miss Teigne en plein coït...Les fesses ridées de Bellatrix...Rhaaa c'est pas possible ça marche pas...bon autre chose alors...euhh...MacGo et Dumby en position de levrette chacun sur un côté et..Rusard charge MacGo et...Dumby chargé par Touffu-le chien à trois tête-...BEURK ! mauvaise image mentale...au moins ça a réduit mon état d'excitation._

Mais à peine, eut-il dit ça que les caresses de Sev' revenait en force sur ses parties génitales, ce qui excita de nouveau Sirius.

_Eh merde..._

Cette fois-ci, rien n'y faisait...son excitation était là. Si ça continuait comme ça, il ne pourra se retenir et retrouvera forme humaine. Il ne le voulait pas. Bien que Black avait au début sauté sur Snape pour lui faire peur et le voir courir en hurlant de peur, maintenant, il ne voulait pas que Severus se rendait compte du mauvais tour qu'il voulait lui jouer. Il le détesterait encore plus qu'avant, c'est sûr. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, Sirius n'avait jamais détesté réellement l'ex-Serpentard, loin de là, il l'avait même profondément aimé. Mais ne voulant pas l'avouer et se détestant de ressentir ces sentiments, il avait rejeté sa colère sur Séverus...pendant toute ses longues années. Il continuait parce qu'il savait que le maître des potions ne le verrait jamais comme un petit ami potentiel...et aussi parce qu'on ne perdait pas facilement ses bonnes habitudes.

_Merlin...mais qu'il arrête de me toucher là et même autre part ! j'vais pas m'en sortir vivant, moi._

Black voulait fuir, au fil des caresses au départ, le chien voulait passait sous cette forme si cela pouvait racheter la faute qu'il avait commise en envoyant directement son amour secret à la mort, il voulait juste que ce sentiment cesse mais il l'avait amèrement regretté. A présent, Sirius était trop excité pour rester de marbre et ne pas retrouver sa forme originelle. Au même moment ou cette pensée lui arrivait au cerveau, sa transformation s'enclencha. Ses pattes arrière s'allongèrent pour devenir deux jambes rasées, ses pattes avant en firent de même mais devinrent des bras et mains, sa gueule s'affina pour retrouver un aspect humain et enfin, sa fourrure disparu pour devenir de long cheveux brun. Severus était surprit de trouver à la place du chien, un homme nu...un magnifique corps d'hommes, à en faire damné un saint.

_POURQUOI JE SUIS NUUU ? c'est la première fois que ça arrive ! que m'as-tu fait, Snappy ?_

Severus, en reconnaissant le bel homme, se releva rapidement, une colère sourde criant dans son regard. Il était énervé d'avoir montrer son côté fanatique de nos amis à quatre pattes, énervé de s'être fait avoir. Il aurait dû se demander d'où venait ce chien pensa -t-il. Malgré ce sentiment de colère, l'ex-Serpentard se mit à lorgner sur le corps nu de Sirius. Rapidement, la colère fut remplacé par un autre sentiment : le désir. Il se rendit compte que pour une fois, côté sentimental, il avait au moins un de ses rêves se réaliser voir Sirius nu. Il était aussi bandant que dans ses rêves, peut-être même plus.

_Il se gêne pas pour me reluquer celui-là..._

A présent, Snape voulait un autre de ses rêves se réaliser : Posséder Sirius, le faire crier pendant des heures et le garder pour lui tout seul, pour toujours. Il avait toujours aimé Sirius et ne se démentait pas ses sentiments mais lorsque l'animagus l'avait mené vers une mort certaine avec le loup-Garou, il avait commençait à nourrir un sentiment de haine en lui, il s'était senti trahis. Il avait toujours trouvé que malgré les mauvais coups que lui jouait les Maraudeurs, Black lui apparaissait comme quelqu'un, en vérité, de profondément gentil.

La terreur des cachots fit, d'un coup, un sourire narquois. Maintenant que le corps d'Apollon était devant ses yeux, il ne le lâcherait plus et ne lui laisserait aucun moyen de fuite. Sirius appartenait désormais à Severus. Le professeur baissa les yeux vers l'entrejambe de l'animagus et vit avec réjouissance l'érection de SON cabot. Severus fit un geste que jamais Sirius n'aurait cru qu'il ferait, le Serpentard défit sa cape et l'enroula autour du corps de l'autre, refusant que quiconque voit ce corps qui lui appartenait.

Le professeur de potion fit relever Sirius, le plaqua contre lui et l'embrassa sauvagement en le plaquant contre le mur, lui promettant de lui faire subir tout les vices sexuelle les plus inimaginable possible.


End file.
